A LietPol Thanksgiving
by Hamburgers'nNoodles
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in 1939 and Feliks has little to be thankful for. With an overbearing mother, he finds his only solace in an orphan named Toris. But when society threatens to break these two apart, will Feliks let their difference in social class dictate their lives, or will he decide his own future? One-shot written for FinDeiRoma. Rated T to be safe.


**This is a one-shot for FinDeiRoma for being the 50th reviewer of my other fic! The prompt was to create a story about Feliks taking Toris home for Thanksgiving, but his parents don't approve of them being together. This is my take on it, so I hope I didn't disappoint :D**

**~~~~~~~~~~oo0O0oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The streets of New York City were alive with the whispers of outrage and protest targeted at President Roosevelt's choice to move Thanksgiving up a week. At least, that's what Feliks imagined was happening as he looked down from his window, because that's what his mother was doing at that very moment.

"Honestly, I don't know what was going on in that President's head! To move Thanksgiving? It's an insult to a sacred tradition started by Lincoln! Not to mention I have less time to prepare our Thanksgiving dinner. They should call it 'Franksgiving'!" she huffed and puffed.

"Uh-huh," Feliks replied, bored. He was used to his opinionated mother's rants, but that didn't mean he was willing to listen to her all day.

"Anyways I must go now. Since _Franksgiving_ is now tomorrow, I have to finish preparing our dinner. _Someone_ has to make sure Thanksgiving goes right around here," she said pompously, turning to exit Feliks's room, her light platinum blond hair whipping behind her with a sense of finality.

_Finally,_ Feliks thought, relieved that the lecture was over. But before his mother left, he had to ask, "Mother? May I go out now? I might just get in your way while you're preparing the turkey."

He said this as innocently as possible.

"Don't tell me you're going out to visit that _street urchin? _Feliks, I've told you time and time again that I do not like you being around that boy. It's so _beneath_ you," his mother scolded. Her nose was upturned and her eyes closed, making her look like one of those smug cat statues one would see in an Egyptian burial tomb.

"Toris is _not _a street urchin! He's like, my best friend! Why can't you understand that?" the young blond retorted exasperatedly. He immediately regretted opening his mouth though, once he saw the livid look upon his mother's face.

"_Young man!_" she said angrily. "Who said that you could speak to your mother in such a way? As far as I'm concerned, that orphan is no good and a bad influence. And what did I say about using "like" in the middle of your sentences? It is not proper grammar."

"Yes, _mother,_" Felis grounded out the last word as though it were poison. "I'm just going to go out and get some fresh air, okay? I'll be back before dinner."

"Fine, if you must. I still don't understand why you insist on going out though. It's absolutely horrid out there," his mother said while shaking her head.

"Because, dear mother," Feliks muttered under his breath as he brushed past his mother and out the door, "no matter how horrid it is out there, it's definitely better than being in here with you."

And with that, he rushed out of the building and into the bustling streets of New York City.

**~~~~~~~~~~oo0O0oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Finally free to do whatever he wanted, Feliks wandered about the city, keeping his eye out for a certain brunette. While he walked, he despaired at his situation regarding his mother.

_We're in the Depression and she still finds a way to hold herself above others,_ he thought, irritated.

It was true. It was 1939, with much of the population struggling to just make it another day, and the blond's mother still thought herself better than the "hoi polloi" of New York. Even Feliks's family was experiencing some financial problems, but they were still doing better than others who lived in Brooklyn.

_What I wouldn't give to go back to a carefree life in Poland,_ Feliks thought wistfully. Having come to America in 1930, Feliks and his family were Polish immigrants who, like many others, came to the United States looking for a better life. At least, that's what the Pole's mother said. Apparently, for her, a better life meant one with more luxuries and money.

For Feliks, a better life meant no more etiquette lessons and being able to live life without being tied to social class and status.

The Pole thought about all of this as he made a right turn into a familiar alleyway. The place stunk of week-old fish scraps and other pieces of garbage. Dirty gutter water ran down the high brick walls and most of all, it was dark. But none of this mattered to Feliks as he spotted the very person he wanted to see.

"Hey Toris!" the blond called, waving his hand in an enthusiastic greeting as he quickened his pace.

At this, a figure in the other end of the alleyway turned around, revealing a boy with tattered clothes and dirty brown hair. But Feliks only cared about those bright blue eyes and small smile which always provided an escape from his boring, stuffy old home.

"Oh, hi Feliks," the boy said with shy politeness, once he recognized the blond.

"I haven't seen you since, like, last week! I've been _so_ bored," the blond in question exclaimed.

"I wish we could, like, spend more time together..." he continued sadly. Due to his parents' dislike for fraternizing with the "common folk," Feliks was forced to spend most of his time inside the house, studying his lessons in order to become a "proper young gentleman."

Trying to be optimistic, Toris said, "We'll be able to hang out more frequently once this Depression is over. Don't worry Feliks, your mom can't interfere with your life forever."

"If you truly believe that, then you don't know my mother," the Pole grumbled. "Whatever, I don't want to waste our time talking about her. What do you think about Roosevelt moving Thanksgiving to tomorrow? My mother's been complaining about it all day."

"Well, I know a lot of people don't like it," Toris began, "and I can understand why. But I guess his reasons also made sense. I mean, we are in tough financial times and it makes sense to give more time for Christmas shoppers to buy things. Help to boost the economy and all of that, right?"

"I totally agree!" said Feliks, relieved to finally hear someone _not_ complain mindlessly about it. "I mean, it's still on the fourth Thursday of November, so it doesn't, like, make that much of a difference."

"Yes, that's true. Anyways, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Toris asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual. A boring, "proper" Thanksgiving dinner my mother will use to flaunt our better fortune over others. She's so selfish, it's disgusting, and it just makes me want to, like, scream!" Feliks cried, frustrated.

Toris nodded knowingly, being well acquainted with the Pole's mother's personality.

"Well, it can't be that bad. At least you'll have a great Thanksgiving dinner to eat. Maybe you can drown out your mother with your chewing," he joked.

Feliks knew that Toris was just trying to make him feel better, but he couldn't help but feel guilty.

_Here I am, complaining about my mother when Toris doesn't even have a family to complain about. And he doesn't have a Thanksgiving dinner to go to either, _Feliks thought, dejectedly. _Unless...no it's a stupid idea...but I can't let Toris be alone tomorrow, he doesn't deserve that... Fine, I've made up my mind._

"Hey Toris, why don't you join me and my family for Thanksgiving tomorrow? It'll totally be more fun with you there!" Feliks suggested excitedly.

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise. But he gave a sad smile as he said, "I don't really think that's a good idea, Feliks. You'll get in trouble with your parents, won't you?"

Feliks snorted, "Like I care about what my parents think. Come on, it'll be awesome!"

"W-well, if it makes you that happy then...okay. I'll come," said Toris hesitantly, his resolve breaking.

Feliks's mouth broke into a wide smile. The thought of being with Toris during Thanksgiving made him positively giddy, and rebelling against his parents was just icing on the cake.

"This is going to be, like, the best Thanksgiving ever!"

For the rest of the afternoon, the two talked about all kinds of things. About their favorite stories, about their dreams, and about their views on current events, especially the economy. For both, it was an afternoon spent together, free of the pressures of life.

Eventually, the sun's rays grew dimmer and the alley turned darker, signaling dinnertime for Feliks.

"I guess I have to go now," he said sadly. "I'll totally see you tomorrow, right Toris?"

"You can count on it," the brunette assured him. The two started their slow walk out of the alleyway, waving their good-byes to each other once they reached the mouth and went their separate ways. Feliks made his way down the street toward his apartment. Toris went the opposite way, towards the orphanage.

**~~~~~~~~~~oo0O0oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

That night, after a nearly insufferable dinner of listening to his mother talk about some neighborhood gossip she just heard from the market check-out lady, Feliks had retired to his bedroom. Now, he just lay there, waiting for the sleep that seemed to be evading him. Thus, he was forced to think deeply about random things to pass the time away.

Eventually, his thoughts wandered to Toris. He thought about the brunette's comforting demeanor that made Feliks feel so at ease. He also pictured Toris's blue-as-the-sky eyes, making him feel warm inside.

A long time ago, Feliks had realized that the way he felt about Toris was probably more than a boy should feel for his best friend. Yes, somewhere along the way, the Pole had fallen for the brunette. It didn't bother him that Toris was another boy, but he knew that his feelings would be frowned upon by others, especially his parents. And so, he kept his affection for the brunette a secret, choosing to instead spend the most time he could with Toris before they would surely be separated by the knife of circumstance.

Because Toris was one of the best things that ever happened to him, ever since that fateful day six years ago.

**~~~~~~~~~~oo0O0oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Feliks sat uncomfortably on the wooden chair, swinging his legs back and forth in boredom. __His father was taking such a long time discussing business that Feliks was left to sit alone, observing all of the other children in the orphanage._

_Green eyes scanned the room, finally resting upon a boy who sat alone. This boy had shoulder-length brown hair and seemed to be in his own little world. _

_Sensing the chance to make a new friend, Feliks jumped off of the chair and confidently made his way toward this stranger. He stopped once he was right in front of the boy and stuck his hand out in greeting._

_"Hi!" Feliks said excitedly. "I'm Feliks, what's your name?"_

_The boy he was addressing jumped in surprise at Feliks's words, obviously not expecting anyone to talk to him._

_"O-oh, u-um, hi Feliks," he stuttered, nervously taking the blond's hand and shaking it. "My name is Toris."_

_"Hey, that's a cool accent you have! Where are you, like, from?" _

_"I-I'm from Lithuania," Toris replied shyly._

_"Wow! I'm from Poland, isn't that like, a great coincidence?! So, how old are you Toris?" _

_"Oh...I'm ten," came the quiet answer._

_"No way, I'm ten too!" Feliks exclaimed enthusiastically._

_"Really?" Finally, Toris chose to smile a little._

_Delighted at eliciting a smile from the other, Feliks stated, "Yep! You know what, Toris? I think you and I are going to be, like, the best of friends!"_

_"Friends..." Toris murmured. He liked the way the word felt on his tongue. "Yeah...I'd like that very much Feliks."_

_Feliks's expression grew happier at the brunette's words. _

_"Feliks! It's time to go!" Feliks's father called. Apparently, he was done with his business meeting. _

_"Aww! I have to go now Toris. But I promise I'll visit you, like, tomorrow, okay?"_

_"Oh, okay." The Lithuanian was visibly sad to say goodbye to his new friend after such a short time, but the promise of reunion seemed to make him brighten again._

_"Bye Toris!"_

_"Bye Feliks."_

_And so, Feliks ran to join his father as they left the orphanage._

_"Feliks, who was that boy you were talking to?" his father asked._

_"Oh, Toris? He's nice! He's from Lithuania and he's ten like me!" Feliks replied cheerfully._

_"That's nice. But I'm not sure if your mother would approve of you talking to him, okay?" _

_Feliks's face fell, not understanding why his parents wouldn't want him to be friends with Toris. But knowing better than to disagree with his father, he muttered a soft, "Okay, father." _

_Nevertheless, Feliks found ways to spend time with Toris. Soon, they became best friends, just like Feliks knew they would. For the Pole, there was no other person who was more caring and understanding than Toris. There was no other person who just let Feliks be...himself. _

**~~~~~~~~~~oo0O0oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning, Feliks woke up extra early to get ready and meet Toris in the same alleyway as the day before. Muttering quick excuses to his parents, he dashed out of the apartment and unto the concrete pavement of the street. It was then he took the moment to catch his breath and start his way on a familiar path he had already walked hundreds of times.

From a distance, he could see a figure standing in front of the alley. Once he got near enough, he could finally recognize this figure to be Toris, who seemed to be nervously looking around for him.

"I'm here, Toris!" Feliks yelled.

Hearing him, Toris turned his head, smiled, and started to walk towards the Pole.

Once he got a closer look at Toris, Feliks could feel his jaw drop.

The Lithuanian's appearance was very different from yesterday. His tattered clothes were replaced by a clean suit and his hair looked so soft, Feliks wanted to touch it. The absence of dirt also allowed Toris's more handsome features to show.

_Oh. My. God. He looks so..._

"Woah! You look great Toris!" Feliks couldn't help but say it.

Toris blushed at the compliment. "Well, when the others at the orphanage heard I was going to spend Thanksgiving with you, they wouldn't let me go until they said I looked 'presentable.'"

_I have to remember to personally thank those boys at the orphanage, _Feliks thought.

"Well, they did a totally wonderful job! How about we walk for a bit before we, like, head back to my house? The meal won't be starting until about an hour," the blond suggested.

"Okay...sounds great."

Together, the two explored the city for as long as they could. They even saw part of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, along with thousands of other people who also found great happiness in this day. Unlike what Feliks pictured yesterday, the streets where filled with cheers and cries of joy and celebration. While walking with Toris right by his side, Feliks couldn't help but think this was _heaven. _

Soon, though, it was time for both to head back to Feliks's home.

**~~~~~~~~~~oo0O0oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Once they reached the apartment door, Toris was visibly shaking from anxiety. Sensing the Lithuanian's distress, Feliks took Toris's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry. It's going to be fun, remember?" he whispered.

"Y-yep. Right," stuttered Toris.

Feliks swung the door open, alerting his parents to his arrival. He strolled purposefully into the apartment, with Toris following close behind.

"About time you came back Feliks," the duo could hear the woman scold from the dining room. Her voice became louder and clearer as they came closer and closer, until finally they were in the same room as her.

"You better not have gotten yourself filthy out there. I will not let odors from the outside render this meal unpleasant. Now help me-" she abruptly stopped once she turned around and saw the two boys.

"Feliks, dear, what is _he _doing here?" his mother managed to keep a pleasant expression on her face, but her voice betrayed her anger.

"Hello _mother_. You know Toris, right? He's going to be our guest for today. Is there any problem?" Feliks's voice also held equal malice.

By the way his mother's face tensed, he could see that it _was _a problem. But he knew his mother, and by referring to Toris as a guest, he knew that she couldn't protest. After all, the Lithuanian was a guest, and her "etiquette" wouldn't let her throw out a guest.

All the while, Toris watched silently as mother and son battled it out.

"Oh, is that so? Well then. Why don't you show your _friend_," she said this as if it left a bitter taste in her mouth, "to his seat? I'll go get your father and let him know dinner is starting."

Once his mother left the room, Feliks's serious face broke into a wide grin.

"Ha! I knew that would totally work," he chuckled.

Toris could only laugh nervously in response.

"Well let's, like, sit down then," said the Pole, pulling out a chair for Toris and another for himself. Once both where situated in their seats, Feliks's mother came back with his father.

Everyone went around, saying their thanks. Mrs. Lukasiewicz said her thanks for being able to enjoy the luxuries of life, while Mr. Lukasiewicz muttered something similar.

"I'm thankful for being able to enjoy a great dinner with Toris," Feliks said once it was his turn.

Toris was flustered when it was his turn, "O-oh um...I'm thankful for being able to enjoy this Thanksgiving with you too Feliks."

The Thanksgiving dinner could now begin.

The whole table was silent as the quartet ate. Toris took such small portions that Feliks had to make sure to give him extra servings of food. His mother looked on disapprovingly at the blond's doting of the Lithuanian.

Finally she cleared her throat, cutting a knife into the silence.

"You know, I was talking to Elizabeta the other day," she began.

"Oh, is that so?" her husband said with mild interest.

"Yes, and she was telling me about her daughter. Turns out, she eloped with some _pauper_ and now poor Elizabeta is left to clean up the mess her daughter left."

Feliks's grip on his fork tightened. He knew where this was going.

His mother continued, "She was _intending_ to marry her daughter to a neighborhood businessman. A much better match if you ask me. After all, people need to be mindful of their rank in society. Don't you think so, _Toris?"_

_Why do you have to ruin everything, mother?_

"U-um...I-I...," the Lithuanian was at a loss for words.

"_Mother,__" _Feliks warned scathingly, giving his mother a look full of venom.

"What?" Mrs. Lukasiewicz had the audacity to act surprised at her son's anger. "I'm only asking your friend his opinion on something. Surely, a clever boy such as him can agree with me."

"E-excuse me," Toris interrupted, getting up from his chair. "I-I think I should go now. Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Lukasiewicz, and thanks for inviting me Feliks. Bye."

And with that, the Lithuanian hurriedly made his way out of the apartment.

"Toris, wait!" But it was too late. The brunette was already gone.

Feliks irately whipped his head to face his mother, who had an arrogant smirk on her lips.

"How could you?!"

"Feliks, dear, I was only putting that street rat back in his place. It's like I told you before, no good can come out of associating with him," his mother calmly replied, as if she were placating a young child.

The blond gave one last glare to his mother _and _father, who had chosen to remain silent during this whole exchange. Feliks then shook his head and quickly left the table to chase after Toris.

**~~~~~~~~~~oo0O0oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Toris! Wait! Where are you?!" Feliks called out. He had been running around the city for the past 20 minutes and was running out of breath. Suddenly, he got an idea.

_He better be there,_ he thought worriedly as he ran that all-too familiar route to the alley.

Once he reached it, he could see a dark figure slouched down, sitting on an old crate.

"Toris, is that you?" Without waiting for a reply, the Pole ran towards the figure. When he got nearer, he could see that it was indeed Toris, who looked surprised to see Feliks.

"Feliks? Why are you here? I-I thought-"

"You dummy, why did you leave?! She was only being the spiteful woman that she is! You didn't have to listen to her!" Feliks exclaimed exasperatedly. "You should have just ignored her, I mean-"

"But she's _right_ Feliks!"

"W-wha...what?"

"She's right," Toris said, more softly this time. "People like you and I shouldn't be friends. I'm just a poor orphan, and you have a family with a business, and you'll probably be expected to marry the daughter of a businessman too. Sometimes I just wonder why you even bother with me."

"Toris...I-I..." The blond didn't know how to respond.

"Feliks...maybe we shouldn't spend time together anymore. I just create more problems between you and your mom. Besides...we probably won't be able to see each other in the future...so-"

"NO!"

Toris, surprised at the sudden outburst, snapped his head up to stare at the Pole. He could now see that Feliks had tears in his eyes and was taking deep, shaky breaths.

"I won't let you go." As this was said, the Lithuanian could feel his cold hands being suddenly enveloped by warmth. He realized that Feliks had taken hold of them.

"You...you idiot. Why can't you see that I could never live without you?" the Pole choked out between small sobs. It was now or never. He had to tell the brunette his secret, or he would live to regret it.

"Why can't you see that I _love_ you?!"

Green eyes stared into wide, blue ones. Both blond and brunette didn't dare utter a word. Then, in a bold move, Feliks pressed his face forward and their lips met in a sudden kiss.

After what seemed like decades, but were only a matter of seconds, the two broke apart. Toris was left speechless and Feliks was despairing at how he probably ruined all chances of having a friendship with the Lithuanian.

"F-Feliks...I-"

"You don't have to say it. I understand if you never want to see me again," Feliks could barely keep the pain out of his voice.

"But Feliks...I love you too," Toris admitted softly.

"H-huh?"

"How could I not be in love with you? You talked with me when no one else would. You showed me kindness when everyone else turned their back on me. It's just that...after hearing what your mother said, I had to face the reality that there was no chance of being able to be with you. I thought it would be best for you if I just...left your life," he explained quietly.

"Yeah, well...you thought wrong Toris. You should know of all people that I don't care what anyone, especially my mother, says. I won't let others decide my life for me, and I sure as hell won't let fate take away the only person who makes me happy," Feliks said. Toris remained silent, listening.

He continued, "And who cares what society has to say about it? All that matters is that I love you and somehow, we'll find a way to spend the rest of our lives together."

Toris smiled as he let the Pole's words sink in. Surprising Feliks, he contributed, "After all, they say America is the land of opportunity. And once this Depression is over...who knows?"

Both blond and brunette gazed at each other, letting the all the worries of the outside world melt away. They spent the rest of Thanksgiving enjoying each other's company, because that day, nothing else mattered.

For they both had finally had something that they could truly be thankful for.

* * *

**Gah! Cheesy ending is cheesy! **

**Well, this is the one-shot I promised. Boy, I spent a lot of time thinking about this. I ended creating a whole back story and whatnot. I don't know why, but I don't like having plot holes in my stories, so I needed to find a situation in which Feliks and Toris would actually live nearby each other. Then I thought about making them Eastern European immigrants in New York City and after having a history class about thanksgiving, I knew I had my story. XD**

**Some historical info:**

**Yes, it's true. In 1939, President Franklin D. Roosevelt decided to move Thanksgiving up a week in order to give shoppers more time to shop for Christmas (since it's considered tradition to not start Christmas shopping until after Thanksgiving.) He hoped it would help to boost the economy (with it being during the Great Depression). This caused quite a stir in the country. People thought FDR was turning his back on a tradition set by Abraham Lincoln (the first president to declare Thanksgiving a national holiday) and like to call it "Franksgiving." Anyways, whether or not it was the right choice, it's still a nice tidbit of history.**

**Feliks and Toris live in Brooklyn. This is where most Eastern-European immigrants in NYC lived at that time, and perhaps to this day. **

**Also, Feliks's verbal tic is very subtle in this because I just didn't think it fit that much with the setting, and with his mother being the way she is, I thought it would be self-explanatory. **

**And if you really wanna know, I was going to make the mother Belarus and the father Estonia. But really, you can think of them as anyone else. XD**

**Anyways...yeah. If you're following TRPC, it's going to be updated late because my computer ended up deleting half of my work...grr...**

**So, bye! Review if you want to, and again, congrats to ya, FinDeiRoma! **


End file.
